


Waiting for Theodosia

by LadyAaronBurr



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAaronBurr/pseuds/LadyAaronBurr
Summary: Burr is at the docks of New York, waiting for Theodosia's ship to arrive.





	Waiting for Theodosia

Spring in New York City was iffy at best. Surprisingly lamblike at times, more often it revealed the face of the lion in its chilly ferocity. Tonight was a night of infinite leonine grace. Aaron Burr pulled his cloak tighter about himself, fending off a stiff breeze. The cold in and of itself was not worrisome to him. He’d endured far worse as a soldier during the ill-fated march to Quebec. His concern was entirely for his daughter, Theodosia. She would be arriving soon, and he did not wish her to catch cold.

The docks of New York were quiet at night, silent ships riding gentle lapping waves. A stark contrast to a time when British ships held sway. So many ships they’d resembled a veritable forest. Thirty-two thousand troops under the joint command of the Howe brothers. But that was long ago now.

He’d expected to sight Theodosia’s ship earlier in the day, but so far there had been no sign of the Patriot. Delays at sea were not uncommon, so Burr was not overly concerned. She would be with him soon, and that was all that mattered.

“Burr!”

Lost in thought, Burr had failed to hear anyone approach. He made a graceful pirouette to face the speaker. Being recognized was a common occurrence for Burr, especially here in New York where he had spent so much of his political career. And of course his stint as vice-president of the United States carried its own infamy.

This was one face he hadn’t expected to see, however.

“Hamilton!” Burr exclaimed. The two men shook hands.

“Damn cold out here,” Hamilton complained. “Just when you think winter is over and done with, it comes creeping back like a thief in the night.”

Burr repressed a smile at Hamilton’s outrage. He knew the other man was more bluster than anger, although he could be hotheaded and one would do well to be wary of him at those times.

“I’m surprised to see you down here at this hour,” Hamilton continued. “Taking the air? Sea air, that is?” He smirked, as if he’d said something very humorous.

“I’m awaiting my daughter,” Burr replied, not bothering to address the witticism. “The Patriot is expected today, but she must be running a little late.”

“Ah, Theodosia,” Hamilton said. “So much like her dear mother, isn’t she? And yet very much her father’s child.”

“I like to think so,” Burr murmured. Theodosia, named for his late wife, was indeed the apple of his eye, his reason for living. He had missed her sorely since her marriage and removal to the wilds of South Carolina. The only blessing which had been bestowed was his one and only grandchild, Aaron Burr Alston, whom he nicknamed Gampy. The child had taken to calling Burr Gampy as well, which was sometimes confusing to everyone but the two of them. “As much as her son is like his mother.”

“Indeed,” Hamilton said. A brief silence ensued. Burr eyed Hamilton curiously. No wonder the man complained of the cold. He was dressed as though he’d just come from the theater, bright colors and jewels, but not so much as a warm coat. What had he been thinking? Come to think of it, where had he been? With his latest mistress, perhaps? Maybe his sister-in-law, Angelica Church?

“What brings you here at this time of night, Alexander?” he asked.

Hamilton seemed momentarily taken aback, as if he’d not expected to be questioned in return. He fidgeted slightly. Burr, feeling sorry for the man, deftly changed the subject.

“How are you succeeding with your notion of starting a bank?” he asked solicitously.

Hamilton relaxed slightly, as if on more solid ground. In the wan moonlight which struggled to pierce the clouds which shrouded it, he still seemed more than a little furtive. What did this portend? 

“I have gained my support,” he said cagily. “All is well.”

That was interesting news. Burr made a mental note to see what he could find out about the matter. If it was true, it might pave the way for others to do the same. After all, what sense was there in committing all of one’s eggs into one basket?

“You haven’t seen my son, Phillip, have you, Burr?” Hamilton’s next question seemed odd, being asked without any sort of context. Burr was momentarily confused.

“Seen your son?” he echoed. “No, that I have not.”

A frown marred Hamilton’s otherwise smooth forehead, his eyes uneasy. A heartbeat passed between them before Hamilton’s expression became peaceful once more. “Ah, young men. I’m sure he’s out and about, doing the sorts of things we did at his age.”

“Still do.” Now it was Burr’s turn to smirk. “Do you remember the time we were both seeing the same young lady, but neither was aware of the fact?”

“How could I forget? She played us both like a rare violin, did she not? Whatever became of her?”

“Last I heard, she married well and moved west. Maybe as far as Ohio.”

“That far?” Hamilton whistled softly. 

Or was that the whinny of a horse? The sharp clop-clop of hooves. A wandering traveler, perhaps? Or someone else waiting for the Patriot?

Burr turned back toward the sea. Where was that ship? A feeling of unease rose in his chest, a feeling of panic mingled with sorrow that he could not explain. A deep sense of dread.

Anxious for no reason he could name, he turned toward Hamilton. But no one was there. Realization flowed through Burr like a chill.

How could he be? Burr had shot him in a duel, back in ‘04. His son dead two years before that, defending his father’s honor. Poor little Gampy dead of malaria at the age of nine. And his darling daughter Theodosia lost at sea. No matter how often he roamed the docks in search of her.

Gone, all gone.

Feeling incredibly alone, Aaron Burr fell to his knees and began to sob.


End file.
